1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuels for fuel air explosive devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel air explosive (FAE) devices have recently become a part of the arsenal of the United States military forces. These devices utilize a liquid fuel; means for dispersing the liquid fuel in the air to form a cloud when the device is dropped and initiated; and means for detonating the cloud after it is formed.
The fuels used in FAE devices are typically highly volatile liquids. The high volatility of these fuels makes them difficult to handle and leads to safety problems. For example, spillage of one of the highly volatile fuels from an FAE device combined with an inadvertent spark, lighted cigarette or the like may lead to an explosion or fire. Also, spillage, due to the liquid nature of the fuels, even if it doesn't lead to an unwanted explosion or fire, may result in fumes which are harmful to the health of military personnel who must necessarily be around the device. Further, the liquid nature of the fuels cause the fuels to spread over a large area if spillage occurs due to puncture of the container or the like. Accordingly, ways by which the safety of FAE devices can be improved are presently being sought.